


我与学姐和瑞士猛男的激情一夜

by Charlyson_Lee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee
Summary: 糯姐在我心中是不是为3p而生的（





	我与学姐和瑞士猛男的激情一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 糯&鱼性转，糯→鱼单箭头，糯第一人称  
三观非常不正确

我叫Bernd Leno，是一个普通女大学生，不知道从何时起喜欢上了我的学姐Mesut。我也不知道这种喜欢是不是想恋爱甚至想上床的喜欢，我刚转学过来时因为是老乡的缘故她总是对我照顾有加，慢慢地，学姐靠近我时我就会非常害羞而且心跳加速。

说起来Mesut也算是学校的风云人物了，因为校园里总是在流传着又有多少个男生拜倒在她的石榴裙下。别人问我这些事我总是摇头说不知道，我也确实不想知道，因为她不喜欢女生这个事实让我难过了很久。我甚至想过如果自己也长了阴茎，会不会也可以成为她的床伴？

但我真的想不到自己也有一天也跟她上床……虽然很奇怪。

事情是这样的，Mesut一向非常直爽，她突然来问我要不要跟她和另一个男人一起快乐一下。一开始我对3p和男人都毫无兴趣，但想想这可能是唯一能与她如此近距离接触的机会。于是我莫名其妙地答应了，她发给我地址让我星期六晚上过去。

转眼就到星期六，我从兼职的地方下班后回家换了套衣服，又化了个淡妆才出门。到达后我发现是一栋公寓，大概就是那个男人住的地方吧。Mesut已经提前到了，她到楼下来接我，我们进电梯的时候她还问我紧不紧张，我说确实，她又搂着我的肩说没事会很好玩的，我觉得我的心被安抚了一点，但愿如此吧。

进了门之后Mesut带我去床边，我看见床上躺了一个男人正在看大屏幕上的电视剧，没想到竟然就是我学长Granit。他看见我之后从床上爬起来跟我握手：“你就是Bernd？”

“是的学长……”我往下一瞄，发现他已经硬了，真的差点想晕过去。Mesut从后面揽着我问我想不想先一起洗个澡，我点点头，我们就各自开始脱衣服。

我还是第一次看见Mesut的裸体，但又不好意思一直盯着，往旁边一看Granit的身材也非常好，搞得我不知道要往哪看了，只能抬头望天花板。

三个人在一间淋浴间里非常拥挤，Granit把花洒打开后立马热烈地跟Mesut接吻。我在旁边不知所措，但他们的自然程度让我感觉肯定不是第一次了——噢，原来Granit就是Mesut的其中一个男人吧。

“Bernd，别愣着呀。”Mesut此时把我圈进她的怀抱亲吻我，我们的胸部紧紧贴着，光是这样我就已经有反应了。Mesut又松开让Granit亲我，他的吻很有侵略性却让我不反感，我在心里一边给Mesut道歉一边把手搭在他后背结实的肌肉上。她把手指伸到我下面摸了摸：“唉，已经这么湿了。”我有点害羞同时很享受。

就这样互相亲了一会儿，Mesut蹲下来给Granit口交，他按了按我的头示意我也一起。我并没什么特别的感觉，毕竟我只想给Mesut口，当然我不敢说出来。Granit还按着我们的头让我们在他阴茎旁边接吻，虽然跟Mesut亲吻让我很开心但不免心里默默鄙视了一下他是不是日本劣质av看多了。

然后Granit先裹了毛巾去外面等我们，我跟Mesut在浴室里聊了会儿天，关于学校和工作的事。我们出去之后看见Granit已经勃起躺在床上，他招呼Mesut过去，她就直接坐在了他的阴茎上。他叫我面对Mesut坐在他脸上，我脸一下子变得通红，有点兴奋又不敢答应。Mesut温柔地鼓励了之后我终于跨坐在Granit的头部，也就是那时候开始我被他折服了，他舔了没多久我的腰就发软，吓得我连忙撑住旁边的墙。Mesut开始骑乘他，把声音弄得啪啪作响，见我支撑不住立马搂着我的脖子亲我，害得我更支撑不住了。我觉得自己仿佛变成了一个荡妇，Granit舔咬我的敏感点时我呻吟连连，连他休息一会儿的时间我都在用下体磨蹭他的脸让他继续。

接着我们停了下来，Mesut从她的包里拿出了一根按摩棒，打开之后慢慢插进体内。听见她的娇喘声我忍不住亲吻她的胸部，这时Granit拿来避孕套在我面前戴了上去。我知道这是为了保护我，虽然已经被他的嘴润滑得足够了，但他架起我的腿进去之前我吞了口唾沫说：“请你温柔一点……”

Granit对我微笑了一下，握住他的阴茎慢慢地进入我的身体。我紧张到浑身紧绷，自己以前跟男人的经验少之又少，加上他的尺寸又非常可观，我也不知道会不会痛死。Granit把我的腿架得更高，脚掌都能对着天花板了，看得出他明显知道怎么对付我这种初经人事的女生。这个角度之下他终于把整根都推了进去，开始抽插时立马凶猛了起来，我抓住旁边的枕头不受控制地直叫。痛感和快感交杂着袭来，我甚至有种即将失禁的感觉，拍着他的大腿叫他慢一点。Mesut一直在旁边亲吻我让我没那么紧张了，过了一阵我的下体也渐渐适应，环住Granit的脖子让他靠近我一点，他坏笑着俯下身咬我的脖子，趁我不备突然用力地把阴茎往最深处顶了一下，我带着哭腔叫了一声之后他又来了一下，然后退出了已经精疲力竭的我。

Mesut看着还没清醒的我笑了笑，把一根手指伸进我的下体再拔出来，很多粘液被一起带了出来。我向她索吻，她边回应我边把用过的按摩棒推进了我身体，接着再一次骑在Granit的性器上。Granit用胳膊环住了我，我一边跟他舌吻一边闭眼听着Mesut性感的声音，被震动着的玩具弄高潮了。我平躺着恢复了一下体力又胡乱摸起了他们的身体。没过多久Mesut直起腰一颤一颤的，我想她应该也高潮了，然后趴在Granit身上休息。不得不说Granit体力真好，折腾两个人这么久还能这么猛，Mesut这种消瘦的身子一看就承受不住，所以叫上我来分担吗？我在胡思乱想的时候Granit终于要射了，他站在床上让Mesut舔他，我则是一边亲吻他周边的部位一边帮他撸，他的喘气越来越重，没一会儿我看到他射了我整个手臂都是，还有几滴掉在了床单。

清理了一下精液之后，我躺在床上环住Mesut眯了一会儿。看起来只有Granit一个人在认真地继续看电视剧，一集完了他说自己受益匪浅，然后我们都笑了。

我和Mesut穿好衣服一起离开Granit家，分别前她还抱了抱我说谢谢我答应过来，我带着一点留恋和空虚独自回家了。


End file.
